Dans le gouffre
by Staticque
Summary: MelloNear. Death fic. OS court, écrit dans un style bizarre, il paraît. Difficile de faire un résumé. Disclaimer : L'univers de Death Note ne m'appartient pas.


_**Note **_: C'est ni triste, ni gore, ni bien, ni nul, c'est… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil, excusez-moi. Voilà ce qui arrive quand j'écris sans réfléchir.

* * *

><p><strong> S<strong>ous mon corps tout entier corrodé par une haine pathologique et un désir morbide, allongé entre mes deux bras brûlés, il était là. Sur son visage rond et blême, mais rosissant de l'essoufflement qui lui saisissait la poitrine et du plaisir qui lui déchirait les entrailles, se griffonnait une expression que jamais je ne lui avais vue. La manifestation de la plus belle agonie jamais créée, la magnificence précédant le déclin, la perfection avant la décrépitude. L'apogée annonçant l'anéantissement.  
>De la douceur violente de ses mèches blanches se promenant entre mes doigts durs à l'ébullition de sa peau immaculée et fade contre la mienne, de l'allégresse étranglée de sa voix glaciale à la convulsion fatale de nos deux êtres, mon esprit échoué sembla s'écouler, jaillir de mon âme, plus loin, tandis que lui, laissant apparaitre de chaudes trainées translucides sur son ventre secoué, offrit ses pupilles grises au ciel dérobé dans un air de supplication.<br>M'abandonnant au gouffre sombre que j'espérais être sans retour, sentant mes chaines s'émietter à mes pieds, je priais, implorais, adjurais pour ne plus revenir. Mais déjà, à travers le bourdonnement qui étouffait mon crâne empli de merveilleuses chimères fugaces et le rideau de velours qui recouvrait les deux miroirs de mon cœur, j'entendis un souffle me soupirer de froids et durs mensonges. Ma condamnation aurait pu être sa simple existence, pourtant, cette rencontre précise fut mon véritable châtiment. Un bien lourd fardeau pour les frêles épaules de l'humain que j'étais.  
>Ma raison à jamais égarée dans un coin de cette pièce alors que ses mots emprisonnaient derechef mes membres fragiles, je portai des mains encore libres à son cou inoffensif et enroulai mes serres autour de sa chair tiède pour couper le flot de son amer qu'il déversait sur moi. Les globes brutalement exorbités, il me fixa, sans pourtant remuer. Ni se défendre, ni se battre, seulement contempler. Détailler en silence les traits de ma démence qui s'agitaient tout à coup au dessus de lui, observer l'oxygène qui s'amenuisait au plus profond de lui. Lâchement ou courageusement, je ne pouvais le savoir. Ses pâles lèvres écartées, vibrantes, semblaient chercher à prononcer le verdict de ma propre vie, attrapant au passage quelques bouffées de l'énergie qui vaguait déjà ailleurs. Ses mots étaient sa seule arme. Et néanmoins. Moi, doué d'une rage sans pareille, lui, gratifié de l'intellect que je convoitais.<br>Mes phalanges se contractèrent davantage. Un souffle rauque résonna entre les quatre murs restrictifs de cette salle pleine d'objets invisibles à ma vue, un soupir qui sembla lacérer de ses griffes les parois étroites contre lesquelles il glissait. Sa trachée, compressée par ma force, paraissait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Vers les Enfers. Mené par un trépas que je voulais lent et éprouvant. Une souffrance analogue à la mienne, une douleur égale à celle qu'il m'avait infligée durant tant, tant de temps...  
>L'intérieur de mon corps ployait sous les diverses émotions contradictoires qui affluaient en moi, mes gestes ne m'appartenaient plus. Doucement, presque poétiquement, devant ma puissance incontrôlée, sa vie lui échappait. Il m'était impossible de reculer, à présent.<br>Avec la délicatesse d'un premier flocon de saison, sa bouche bleuie forma quelques ultimes lettres, puis, lentement, tellement lentement, elle se scella, jurant silence à jamais. Sous mes yeux, les siens se rétrécirent légèrement, comme se déployaient les ailes d'un papillon à peine sorti du cocon se croyant prêt à affronter la laideur du monde.  
>C'était fini.<br>Sous mon corps tout entier corrodé par une haine pathologique et une joie morbide, allongé entre mes deux bras brûlés, il était là. Sur son visage rond, blême, et pâlissant encore de l'essoufflement qui lui avait saisit la poitrine et de la douleur qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles, s'était griffonné une expression que jamais je ne lui avais vue. La manifestation de la plus belle mort jamais créée, la magnificence précédant le déclin, la perfection avant la décrépitude. L'apogée annonçant l'anéantissement.  
>Dans mes mains se trouva soudainement un objet. Un objet hostile et impardonnable habituellement caché dans ma veste. J'ignorais quand je m'étais courbé pour le prendre, je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi je l'avais à présent, face à moi, juste entre mon corps et le sien. Ma tête n'était plus qu'un ballon vide s'apprêtant à éclater haut dans le ciel azur.<br>De la douceur violente de ses mèches blanches se promenant entre mes doigts durs à la froideur de sa peau immaculée et fade contre la mienne, de l'assèchement de son regard perçant à la convulsion fatale de mon seul être, mon esprit échoué semblait s'écouler, jaillir de mon âme, plus loin, plus haut, plus bas, laissant apparaitre de chaudes traînées amarantes sur son ventre inerte, offrant mes pupilles bleues au ciel dérobé dans un air de libération. M'abandonnant au gouffre sombre que je savais être sans retour, sentant mes chaines s'émietter à mes pieds, je priais, implorais, adjurais pour ne plus revenir. Et déjà, à travers le bourdonnement qui étouffait mon crâne empli de merveilleuses chimères fugaces et le rideau de velours qui recouvrait les deux miroirs de mon cœur, j'entendis un souffle me soupirer de froids et durs mensonges.

Ma condamnation aurait pu être sa simple existence, pourtant, cette rencontre précise fut mon véritable châtiment. Un bien lourd fardeau pour les frêles épaules de l'humain que j'étais.


End file.
